To Kill A Witch
by Deathora
Summary: Asura's madness is dead. But is Asura? He's back, but not as the villain. By back I mean BACK TO NORMAL. Before the madness. But there's a new Kishin. A Witch Kishin. But it can only be defeated by another Witch! And what do you mean by Excalibur used to be human? In the manga it was said that Asura was Kid's older brother, but other than that it's totally based off the anime.
1. Chapter 1

First Soul Eater story! This will be kinda short, no more than 20 chapters. But anyways, this is NOT YOUR AVERAGE OC STORY.

Pairings:

OCx? (Not a person you would expect.)

Asura's madness is dead. But is Asura? He's back, but not as the villain. By back, I mean BACK TO NORMAL. Before the madness. But there's a new kishin. A Witch kishin. And it can only be defeated by another witch? And what do you mean by Excalibur used to be human?! In the manga it was said that Asura was Kid's older brother, but other than that this is totally based off the anime!

I know this first chapter seems a bit childish, like written by a fourth grader. But I'm actually an amazing writer. (So says my reviewers of my latest stories.)

I made Kid the youngest because he seems the youngest to me. But it just makes it more fun cause he act more adult but Shinigami-Sama (Lord Deaths manga name. I suggest you read this story cos you'll get insiders from the manga, but I will only be putting the events from the anime. So you don't have to read the manga to understand. Cool huh? And yes, Asura IS Kid's older brother. Check wiki! I find it awesome because now I can have some fun with the Death family!

**READ ABOVE **

It was wet. Water dripped from the ceiling, landing in Eikey Shimono's right eye as she looked up. She was a short, with long choppy black hair and deep blue eyes. She wore camouflage goggles, a white turtleneck, camouflage pants, brown steam punk gloves, a brown bag, and brown combat boots. Eikey rubbed her eye and looked towards where she was heading. It had fairies flying around, happily humming to themselves.

"Excuse me," Eikey piped up, "but do you know where I can find the legendary Excalibur?" A fairy looked over, then put on a face. THE FACE. THE ALMIGHTY "OMGYOUDON'TWANNAMEETHIM" EXCALIBUR FACE. YEAH. THAT FACE. Eikey looked confused. "What?" but the fairy had flown off into a random direction, which Eikey followed.

**(AN/: It's pronounced, "Ike-ee". just FYI.) **

She ran through the knee deep water as fast as she could. Eikey finally reached her destination after a matter of minutes. She walked up to the sword, but was hesitant to pull it out.

"I don't know..." She muttered to herself. "I would like some fame and glory, but it could be a trap." The young girl smiled dumbly. "NAH!" She pulled the sword out of its 'socket'. A white light enveloped the cave, and Eikey shielded her eyes. "What the-!" Once it was gone she opened her eyes. "What the heck..." The raven haired looked around. "I thought-"

"FOOL!"

Eikey jumped and looked down. A penguin- no, duck- no, penguin! Ah, whatever it was, looked back up at her. Eikey had not expected this. "COOL!" Getting on her knees she, made eye contact with the small creature. He had a top hat, a blue and white shirt with a fluffy white collar.

But he wasn't wearing any pants.

"FOOL!" He pointed his white cane at her face, missing by just centimeters. "Hi! My names Eikey," she put her hand out, "Are you Excali-"

"FOOL! No one calls me that."

"Then what can I call you?"

"You call me by Excalibur."

"But you said-"

"THE GREAT!"

"Can I just call you Excalibur for short?"

"FOOL! That can be allowed."

She stood up, laughing, but then regained herself. "Excalibur, I have a question." Eikey suddenly got serious. Excalibur, looked up inquisitively.

"Who did this to you?"

She put a hand on his cheek. Excalibur wasn't understanding. Who did what to him? "I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about." Eikey sighed and took out a book from her bag. It was torn and broken, and most of the pages were frayed. The writing on the front looked like something from an old artifact you'd find in a temple in Mexico or a pyramid in Egypt. "You wrote this correct?" She asked. Excalibur looked down at it. It looked familiar. No, it felt familiar. But something in his mind was keeping him from remembering it.

"I do not remember writing such a thing! The only book I wrote was-"

"Excalibur. This is the _real_ book Excalibur. But it stopped write here." She opened it and pointed to a word written in pen, but a large line had been made, as if someone was in the middle of writing, then was interrupted, and fell, leaving a long line of ink. Excalibur felt a twinge of pain in his left side and his head. Something was not right, and he had a feeling, a strong feeling, that he was involved in something important. Life changing maybe.  
"I found this in...a place where an witch used to live. It was very dangerous to go there, but I had done so much research..." She stopped, looking away. Now he _really_ wasn't understanding. What did this have to do with him? Despite the feeling in his chest, he couldn't believe any of this had anything to do with him. "Besides, how could you write it without any fingers! And do you really think THE Excalibur is a penguin or duck? Or a hybrid of the sort?" That _was_ true. He couldn't hold a pen and computers weren't invented back then. And who of all people would think that the great Excalibur was...what she said! A penguin duck hybrid! Penguck! Yep, she did have a point there.

"It's only to be expected that you don't remember anything. I've done a lot of research on you, and when I found this book, the real one, all the pieces fit. Well most of them, but you know what I mean. You've been cursed. I don't know the full effects yet, but they could be serious. I don't know how long you've had it either. But with more research, it should be known."

The blue eyed girl twiddled her thumbs. Excalibur laughed. "FOOL! This never happened, you obviously have me mistaken with someone else!" Eikey put her hands on her side and huffed. "Well you don't have anything else to do! This place is as boring as it looks! And I'm sure you could use a little fresh air once in a while! Please? For me?" She did have a point once again. And this place _was_ pretty boring.

Excalibur looked back where his sword form usually sat. He _could_ use some fresh air, and an adventure _did_ sound fun. He laughed. "Well, I guess I could use some fresh air. An adventure does sound exciting too. I'll go! So, when do we start?" Eikey's eyes lit up like fire. "Right now!" She picked him up, surprising him. He thought she was going to slow down once they hit the knee deep water, but she was still running. Eikey had put her hands over his eyes, so Excalibur couldn't see a thing! Feeling a rush of wind hurdle at them, he started to panic. She had jumped off the cliff side! But that panic had left as soon as it came. He found himself in a white basket, on a pink and purple bike. "W-what-?" Eikey laughed. "Come on! We don't got all day! Let's stop by my brothers on the way, okay? We'll need some supplies!" She sped off towards the direction of Death City. Oh boy, was this gonna be fun!

_**SNEAK PEEK ON THE NEXT**_** CHAPTER!**

**Next time on Dragonball Z- Wait wait wait! I mean:  
**

**NEXT TIME ON SOUL EATER:  
**

**Eikey and Excalibur entered Death City, watching the people buzz about and running their errands. "We're here!" Eikey sighed happily. She pedaled her bike passing by a tall black haired girl and a shorter blue haired boy, known as Tsubaki and Black Star. "Who's that?" The Black Star asked pointing over to Eikey and Excalibur. "I don't know Black Star. But it doesn't matter, we need to be getting to the DWMA." Tsubaki said. Black Star huffed and walked with Tsubaki towards the huge building called the DWMA...**

**I own nothing. Besides Eikey, all of this goes to the creator. I just have the ideas. I originally had made this to be fun and silly. But than I was like  
**

**"NAH~!" Screw that. I wanna make something with ASURA! Not as the bad guy though!**


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing! Except Eikey of course!

I CHANGED THE AGES!

Lord Death: 1450

Asura: 650

Tsubaki: 18

Liz: 16

Soul:16

Maka:16

Eikey: 16

Hiro:15

Crona: 15 (I doubt Crona will show up much, or maybe she/he won't be in this at all. I'm going to make Crona a guy since NO ONE READS THE DANG MANGA. Plus, for some reason, I can write guys better.)

Black Star: 15

Kid: 14

If I forgot anyone, tell me!

**PAIRINGS:**

**KidxLiz **

**SoulxMaka (I have recently fallen in love with this pairing and it is now one of my OTP's!)  
**

**TsubakixBlack Star**

**I made Kid only 14 because his age seems just that to me. It doesn't really matter though!**

**IMPORTANT:**

**New Soul Eater Not! Episode! YAY! I kinda hate the series, since Kid only showed up for three seconds, and its the fandom is probably only gonna write yuri fics cos there all girls, but if you don't know that they've made a new Soul Eater series, check it out. I saw the first episode and it was GREAT! NOW THERES'S A SECOND ONE, WOOP!  
**

Eikey and Excalibur entered Death City, watching the people buzz about and running their errands. "We're here!" Eikey sighed happily. She pedaled her bike passing by a tall black haired girl and a shorter blue haired boy, known as Tsubaki and Black Star. "Who's that?" The Black Star asked pointing over to Eikey and Excalibur. "I don't know Black Star. But it doesn't matter, we need to be getting to the DWMA." Tsubaki said. Black Star huffed and walked with Tsubaki towards the huge building called the DWMA.

* * *

Lord Death sat at his desk, sipping a cup of tea. Sid, Marie, and Dr. Stein sat around it as well. "We've been searching the area where Lishin Asura was killed. There's a soul reading there, but we can't seem to find it." Marie said, taking her cup in her hands.

"It's probably nothing. It _has_ been two years." Stein replied.

"I'm not sure Stein, if there's a soul wavelength detected, and its around that specific place, we can't just let it go!

"True enough. We'll get some level two Meisters and Weapons and see whats up. Lord Death?"

Lord Death perked up once he heard his name. He had been deep in thought about an argument he and Kid had earlier about a mission that Lord Death didn't trust Kid to handle. The reason he didn't trust Kid was because it seemed too difficult for him to handle. Despite being well over a level three Meister plus a Shinigami, he was _still_ only a child. This was a VERY dangerous Kishin. A Kishin Witch to be exact. There hasn't been one in over a hundred years! The last Lord Death himself faced one...well... It didn't go so good...

"Yeah?"

"Have you been listening to anything we were saying?"

"No, why?"

Sid face palmed. "Shinigami-sama, is there something on your mind?" Lord Death cocked his head. "No. Why?"

"You seem kind of out of it. Were you just...spacing out?" Lord Death put on a cheerful expression.

"Hahaha, I guess that'd be the excuse." Sid looked as if he wasn't buying it, but went on. "We'll continue the search. Lord Death you should track it in your mirror and see if you can get a hold of it. Me and Stein will try and search around the area while Marie can monitor the students. Is that alright?" Lord Death nodded and the others agreed. As they walked out of the room, Stein stayed behind, with Lord Death and him alone in the room. "Lord Death, is something bothering you?" Stein was a good friend, but sometimes he could be a bit more than curious. Lord Death sighed. "Just a fight between me and Kid, nothing special..." Stein cocked his head and blew out his smoke, then put it back in his mouth. "Did it concern the..."

"Kishin Witch? Yes... I've also detected another witch...or Sorcerer. This one could be more powerful than the Kishin Witch but..."

"But what?"

"This one is younger than most of the students. Let's hope they haven't figured out their true potential yet..."

* * *

Hiro stepped out of the infirmary with a sigh. Black Star had thought Hiro had said "You aren't that great" while passing down the hall earlier that week. Black Star had been going on and on about his greatness and how he was going to surpass God. So, Black Star beat him up. It's almost automatic! But what he had really said was "I can't be that late!" since he was late for class. Tsubaki told Black Star that he had heard wrong, but not before Hiro had a few broken bones. Hiro was free to go home that day and rest up a bit, so that's what he planned. He stepped out onto the the stairs that looked out of the city. So. Many. Stairs. Taking his crutches his put one out in front of him and walked down, till her heard a "HIRO! BRO!"

"Ahh!"

He fell.

And he fell.

and he fell.

"Owwww..."

"Woah, sorry."

He looked up to see a familiar face. She had choppy black hair and blue eyes. "Eikey? What are you doing here?!" Hiro got up despite his injuries and looked her over. Eikey smiled down at him on top of her pink bike with purple streamers coming out the handle bars. "I thought you were-"

"I came here for some supplies little bro, that's all. I'll leave right after okay?"

"Okay but-" He noticed Excalibur. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH HIM?"

Excalibur pointed his cane, nearly hitting Hiro's face. "FOOL!" Eikey looked back and forth between them. They've met?

"Your friends?"

"More like Acquaintances. Or Frenimies. Most likely enemies." Hiro crossed his arms and glared at Excalibur, who only stared back."

"What'd he do? Wait don't tell me..."

"The germs! Sneezing and more sneezing!"

"Awww, Hiro. You germaphobe!"

"He could at least used a tissue!"

"Well I do have a handkerchief." Excalibur said pointedly, taking out his handkerchief and handing it to Hiro.

"Shut up!"

Eikey let go of the handle bars and crossed her arms. He could be such a baby sometimes. He was Death God's sake! She sighed. "Look, just take me home, let me get cleaned up, get some supplies for my journey, and then I'll leave. We don't want to attract attention so lets get moving." Eikey looked over his injuries, getting off her bike. "What happened to you?"

"Him." Hiro said pointing to Black Star, who was coming towards them. "Hey! Hiro!" He ran up to them waving his hand. "Who's this?" Eikey looked at Black Star. "You beat him up?!"

"Huh?"

"You beat Hiro up."

"Well, yeah but-"

She flicked him in the head. NO ONE beats up her little brother up. Well,anyone except her, but that's beside the point! Black Star looked confused, but then glared. "YOU WANNA GO?!" Tsubaki urged him to calm him down, but Black Star wouldn't listen. Eikey grabbed Hiro's hand, ignoring Black Star, and led him away, pushing her bike along with her. Black Star hadn't even noticed Excalibur, who had been oddly quiet. Black Star growled and picked up a rock. More of a pebble really, and promptly threw it at her had. Eikey's face darkened as the pebble hit her head. "You wanna go?" She said quietly. She handed the bike over to Hiro, who looked as if he was about to wet himself.

"Eikey, you don't want to go there~."

"What?! You think I'm not strong enough?"

"No, No, No!"

"Then what?"

"The other thing." He whispered.

"What other thing?"

"The soul seeing thing."

"I doubt anyone here can see my soul! I'll be fine, just for a few minutes!"

"Yeah, well...! Uuuuuh fine. Get yourself killed for all I care!" Hiro Shimono took the bike and walked out to the sidelines. Eikey smiled over at him. If this was just hand to hand combat with Black Star, she would most definitely lose. But using her 'power' she can go along just fine. He'll never see it coming!

* * *

**God, I am so ashamed of this chapter. I feel like Eikey is turning into a Mary Sue too...Am I rushing myself? PLEASE TELL ME! And I'm just not used to writing Soul Eater okay? Only Dragonball Z and some Teen Titans. If you read my Dragonball Z fanfics, then you'll understand my true AWESOMENESS OF A WRITER. I'm only in middle school so bear with me okay? It gets better.**

**Thank you anonymous reviewer for that helpful information ^ ^ I saw a animated picture that said:**

**Am I the only one who thinks Asura is Kids long lost brother?**

**So that's why I put it up there, for the people who don't know ^ ^**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! COULD YOU SPARE SOME MORE?! Tell me if you think she's turning into a Mary Sue okay?  
**


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing! Except Eikey of course!

**There some SoMa in this chapter! YAAAAAAY! It's light, but there's some. We'll get deeper into there relationship further on in the story.  
**

**PAIRINGS:**

**SoMa**

**KiLiz**

**TsuBlack**

Maka ran the down the halls quickly, Soul right behind her. They had heard a blast from the front of the DWMA, and were sent to check it out. Maka hoped it was nothing to serious, and doubted it was. But you could never be too sure. The ran outside to see a crowd circled around two figures. She couldn't tell who they were, but she had a feeling one of them was Black Star. They ran down the stairs as fast as they could hoping they wouldn't be too late to stop the fight.

"Black Star?!" Soul exclaimed. The pushed through the crowd to see who they expected, but another they didn't recognize at all. She was a short, with long choppy black hair and deep blue eyes. She wore camouflage goggles, a white turtleneck, camouflage pants, brown steam punk gloves, a brown bag, and brown combat boots. Maka and Soul gaped as they watched an amazing fight go on. Black Star was fending off what seemed like nothing, but Maka had a feeling it was something more.

"Soul Perception!"

Soul looked over as Maka closed, then re-opened her eyes. She saw a purple soul. A **purple** soul. And the Soul wavelength was around the same as Kid's if not bigger. She gasped in realization that the young girl was muttering.

"Eikey, Eikey, Eikey."

Witches have a special word they can either think or say that allow them to use there magic. A witch doesn't necessarily have to say it, but it can be more useful or powerful. There magic depends on what there personality is most, or its based of something them or their ancestors represent. But if none of these works with the specific person, they use there name. The name is usually used when they don't want to be too harsh, or its all they can say to make the magic work. If the witch is experienced, none of these may apply to them and can use magic freely without having to use a magic word.

Black Star dodged another invisible enemy, only being able to hear it zoom by. Another hit his chest and he fell backwards. Everyone laughed in the crowd was laughing, having no idea what was really going on. They all just thought Black Star was either drunk, or trying to show off his moves in a ridiculous fashion. His face was red with embarrassment and Tsubaki, who had reluctantly turned into weapon form, was putting her face in her hands. Eikey stood there, unmoving, completely straight, muttering under her breath with her eyes closed. When she opened them she opened her eyes, she screamed:

"EIKEY!"

You could barely hear her above the laughs. Black Star gagged, clutched his stomach, and coughed up blood and spit, then falling to the ground unconscious. Eikey gasped, quickly rubbing her eyes. What had she done? She didn't mean him to fall unconscious! She rushed over to him, turning him over. Tsubaki turned back into her human self, sitting over him on the opposite side of Eikey. "Black Star!" She screamed as she shook him. Eikey took his pulse. "He's alright. Just worn out." She looked over at Tsubaki with sincere eyes. "Um, sorry. I didn't mean it to go that far."

'Being a witch **does** make me more violent. It's out nature.' Eikey thought. 'I need to control it better.' Tsubaki gave a kind smile. "It's alright. He's strong. Stronger than he takes credit for."

"Which is obviously saying something." Maka said as she glared down at Eikey, who gave a confused look. Soul was pushing the crowd away, telling them to get lost and let them handle it. "Who're you?"

"Well, considering you started this conversation, it'd be more polite for you to introduce yourself first."

"I'm Maka. Maka Albarn."

"I'm Eikey. Eikey Shimono."

"Shimono?" Wasn't that Hiro's last name? As if on cue, Hiro came rushing over. "EIKEY! Oh my gosh did you kill him? I'm not beaten up that badly! Maybe if you tone it down a bit he would-" He looked over at Maka. "When'd you get here?"

"Just a few minutes ago. And do you know her?"

"Yeah, she's my sister."

"SISTER?!" Soul exclaimed. Tsubaki looked a bit startled too. Maka ignored and looked back down at Eikey. "Also, why did he just-"

"You have a sister?"

"Yes, I explained that didn't I?"

"FOOL!

"Why is Excalibur here?" Soul asked pointing. Hiro looked down at the basket on the bike he had been pushing and shrugged. "I-I don't know. Eikey, what is Excalibur doing here anyway?" Eikey looked up and over at Excalibur. "Tha'ts my business. Anyways, you should take him the hospital or an infirmary. Me and Hiro best be going. Come on." She grabbed her little brothers hand and dragged him along down the road. Maka crossed her arms. "Well, come on Soul, Tsubaki, we gotta take Black Star to the infirmary." The nodded.

It took the a while to get Black Star up the stairs, but they managed. Tsubaki was sitting next to Black Star and Soul and Maka were standing outside the door. "Soul, I have to tell you something..."

"Yeah Maka?"

"When I did Soul Perception...It..."

"Yeah?"

Maka sighed. "Nevermind, its not important." Soul put a hand on her shoulder. "Maka, you can tell me anything you know." His bright red eyes meet her dark green ones. "If somethins' bothering you you can always come to me." Maka eyes were wide for a moment. It was rare to find Soul not being so macho and actually caring. Showing that he cared, anyway. Smiling, she planted a kiss on his cheek. Soul blushed and his mouth gaped. "I'll tell ya later, okay?" She looked over at the door. "We need to worry about Black Star." Maka walked back through the door, leaving a stunned Soul, who now had a goofy smile on his face.

* * *

Marie moved some gravel as the Meisters and Weapons rushed past her. She had thought she heard something over there, and went to check it out. They were at the sight where Asura's defeat took place, and it was still under construction. They hadn't had much time to rebuild since there were new students coming to the DWMA. Witches and Kishins had to be battled as well. The new Kishin Witch that was sensed had been worrying her too

'Hopefully no one gets hurt,' she thought, 'that would dreadful. I hope we can catch it before things get too out of hand.' She jumped as her thoughts were interrupted by a small moan. She removed some more rocks as quick as she could till she ran into a body. She dug it out halfway till she realized who it was.

"A-Asura?"

Another moan came as she quivered in fear. Marie shook her head and balled her fists. "Can't get scared." She told herself. "Can't get scared."

"Ms. Marie?"

"AHH!" Marie squeaked as she turned out, falling backwards onto the shinigami. That earned another soft moan from Asura. A boy and a girl stood in front of her, there heads cocked in confusion. Marie composed herself and smiled. "Sorry, you scared me. What can I help you with?" They were new here to the DWMA. Marie could tell. They looked so young too...Marie got a bad thought out of her head. It was of Asrua, and if he got a hold of them.

"Well, we were wondering..." The boy started.

"M-hm?"

"Well, were all kinda tired, and its about time for class to start..."

Marie gave a cheery laugh. "Go right on ahead. I was about to call it quits for today anyway. And could you get Stein for me? And Sid would be nice too." They both smiled and ran off.

"Sure thing. Thanks!" She smiled and waved back. Nice kids. Marie turned her attention back to the semi-conscious shinigami under her. She sighed and started to uncover him, but made sure everyone was gone. Questions would be asked later once they got him to Lord Death.

**I know, I update fast with long chapters. Cool huh? I'm so awesome I know. Do you know how you can be awesome?**

**REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing except Eikey... and my pants.**

**I'd like to give a special thanks to My Panicked Romance,MomoPeachFlower,and Kawaiimoonbunny for all the lovely reviews! Thank you all for following and faving this story! I'll be sure to update more and more as I go along!**

**There's some TsuBlack in this chapter. I LOVE BLACK*STAAAAAAAR!  
**

Tsubaki looked at her companion, Black Star, who was lying on the hospital bed, muttering something about pancakes in his sleep. She smiled at him, and pushed his blue locks from his face. The fight with Eikey really took a toll on him, and she had been prepared for the worst. Eikey was a lot stronger than Tsubaki had thought, and she still couldn't believe Black*Star had lost. She wondered what his reaction would be when he woke up. She leaned down and kissed his head, and got up from her chair. Just then, Maka came in, followed by Soul not long after, who looked as if he had just won the lottery.

"Will he be okay?" Maka asked.

"Yes. But I don't know if his reputation will be."

"Ah, he'll forget it in a month." Soul cut in. "He'll probably throw a tantrum, scream for a while, then go back to training."

Tsubaki laughed, but Maka had a serious look on her face. "Hey Tsubaki..."

"Yes?"

"Did she ever land a punch on him?"

Tsubaki eyes widened. They had been so caught up with Black Stars reaction that they forgot about why Black Star was even here! "No. How did she even-?"

"Look, when I used Soul Perception it..."

"Yes?"

"Spit it out Maka." Soul glared, cheery mood done away with. "Stop beating around the bush. It isn't cool." Maka took a deep breath and looked over at Black Star, who was tangled up the white sheets on his side.

"It... It...She had a purple Soul. She's a witch."

Tsubaki gasped and Soul's eyes widened. A witch? Here in Death City? Sure, there had been been tons of witches entering Death City to cause mischief, but had been exterminated not minutes afterwards! Something was definitely wrong here.

"We should tell Lord Death-" Maka started.

"No!"

They looked over to Black Star, who had awakened just moments ago. His fists were clenching the bedsheets till they were white. His teeth were bared and his eyes concentrated at his covered feet. "Black Star! How long have you-?"

"We can't tell Lord Death!" Black Star ignored Maka's question, too angry to answer it.

"But Black Star, she's a witch. Look what she did to you!" She gestured to him. Black Star kept his steady gaze and sighed.

"Look, if we tell Lord Death Hiro will have to go too right? I've bet he's known for years. They'll put him in jail! Or worse! And I want a rematch!" Maka face palmed. Same old Black Star, not looking at the more important things. "Besides, if she was evil she would have killed me right? I remember before passing out entirely that she ran to help me. She's...not bad!"

"But what-"

"Maka." Soul cut in. He hadn't said anything in a while, and he thought now was a perfect time to cut the silence. "We need to think about this for a while alright? We don't want to get Hiro in trouble either. He probably didn't tell anyone because it was his sister. I would have done the same, and I know you would have too." Maka stared at him, shocked. Tsubaki put on a hesitant smile. "A-And Black Stars right, she would have killed him if she was evil."

"But maybe she's planning!" Maka panicked. She didn't want anyone to get hurt, Soul knew that, but that doesn't mean that they would have to turn the witch it. "I doubt that, the only reason she beat me up was because I beat Hiro up." Black Star gave his silly smile.

"Yeah, we should talk to Kid about this as well. He'll know what to do." Soul put a comforting hand on Maka's shoulder. She slumped sighing. "You're right. Sorry guys."

"It's fine Maka, we know your only trying to help." Tsubaki gave a cheery smile, her usual one, then looked over at Black Star. "Kid should be back later today. What was his mission anyway?"

"Hm, I don't know Black Star. I think it was one for beginner Meisters though. There's so many missions so they had send to send some of the more higher leveled Meisters too." Tsubaki answered.

* * *

"WEE~!"

Patty jumped on Beelzebub, Death the Kids flying skateboard, and flew around like a maniac on wheels. Which, technically, she was. "Patty! Get down from there!" Her sister, Liz, called up. Death the Kid face palmed. He wasn't in the best of moods right now. The fight with his father and the fact that the opponent they had faced, a incredibly weak Pre-Kishin, wasn't symmetrical. He had also destroyed half the building, going berserk about the asymmetrical enemy. Probably going to get grounded for while. But his concern right now was getting Patty off the dang skateboard so they could go home!

"But it's so fun~! I can't believe you get to do this everyday Kid!" Patty swerved and almost knocked into Liz, who had ducked just in time. "Ugh, Patty!" Liz scolded, "If you don't get down we won't have time to go to Deathbucks and get some of that pie you like!" Patty happened to love sweets. Oddly, she liked Lemon Pie with a side of fries and orange juice. Patty's eyes widened. "That's right!" She quickly landed Beelzebub and turned into her weapon form, a pistol. "Come on you slow pokes! The store opens in twenty minutes! If we don't get there fast the line will be too long!" Liz followed her sisters example and turned into a pistol, landing in her Meisters hand. Kid stepped onto the skateboard and it lifted into the air, and flew off towards Death City. They hadn't had any breakfast earlier that morning, so they thought they could make a quick stop.

"We are so late!" Liz cried as she pulled her sisters and Meisters hands to the stairs of the DWMA. They had made it to Deathbucks about ten minutes after it had opened, and the line was humongous! But Liz said they had time to spare before school started, unknowing that her watch was thirty minutes slow. This was not there day.

"Liz! Slow down!" Kid pulled his hand away, and Patty did the same. "What?! Why?!"

"We're already late enough, we might as well save our energy." Liz sighed, but obeyed the order. They arrived around eight thirty, just in time to be scolded by the teachers for being tardy. Extra homework for them.

"And I don't want to see you all late again! Your the future of Death City! Don't make this a habit!"

Those words stung, but it couldn't be helped.

"Damn it Patty! Why'd you have to go and make us late?" Liz complained. Patty looked down at the ground and muttered a 'sorry'. Kid looked over and put a hand on Liz's shoulder. "Whats done is done Liz, don't make such a fuss about what you can't fix. Doesn't make anything better."

"Well it certainly makes me feel better!"

"Yes but it makes Patty feel worse."

Liz looked down at the ground as well. "Oh, sorry Kid." Kid sighed. "I'm not the one you should be apologizing too." Liz looked over at her sister and mumbled a 'Sorry Patty.' Patty gave a wacky smile and hugged them both. "S'KAY SISTA!" Liz laughed and Kid smiled. They always turned the worst days into some of the greatest.

"Well, lets get this day over with and get home. I'm so tired!" Liz stuffed her hands in her pocked as they walked down the hall to class. Kid and Patty agreed. As easy as the Pre-Kishin was, it was still a hustle to get it to stop the obnoxious screaming it made. Sounded like a mule being tortured. The team of three raced down the hall without as much as another word.

* * *

**I really enjoyed writing this. I'm so dedicated! Please review! Chapters go faster if I have some encouragement!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**THANK YOU FOR REVIEIWNG!**

**Zzy: Asura IS actually Kid's older brother. It's canon ^ ^ LOL but thanks, I love reviews! Your such a big help :D**

**This is my take on Asura of what he was like before the madness. It's kinda silly, but I enjoy it. ^ ^  
**

Marie stood beside Stein, who stood beside Sid. Asura was in front of them, and Lord Death stood in front of Asura. Asura was sitting cross legged, his arms by his side and his face looking down. He was still passed out, but Lord Death and Stein managed to get a look at his soul. It was a light red, perky soul. They were surprised by that, because that was Asura's color before the madness took him over.

"This is Asura?"

Sid gestured to the stupid smile on his sleeping face, and the drool coming out of his mouth.

"Paaaancakes..." Asura muttered with delight. Sid raised an eyebrow and looked over at Lord Death, who sweat dropped.

"Hehe, he's a little..." Shinigami-sama started, but Asura fell face forward into the ground, his bottom sticking up into the air, drool still coming out of his mouth.

"Silly?"

Sid face palmed as Marie and Stein rolled their eyes. They had never met Asura before the madness took over, so they weren't well acquainted with the real him.

"Should we wake him up?" Stein asked pointedly. Shinigami-Sama shrugged.

"Go ahead.

Stein stepped forward, and kicked Asura in the rump with his shoe, sending him forward, landing in front of Lord Deaths 'feet'.

"WHAT?!"

He woke with a start, jumping nearly two feet in the air and landing right back on his face. "Dizzy, dizzy..." He muttered holding his head standing up. He was wearing what he wore while fighting. A white scarf with a red, long sleeved shirt. He looked around. "Where...?" He started, then saw Lord Death.

"Oh, hey Daddy-dearest. What's shakin'?"

Everyone fell over to that comment.

"A-Asura-" Lord Death hadn't thought of what to say. He just stood there staring back at Asura, who's red eyes met his behind the mask.

"Dad, you okay?"

"Y-yes, um, say Asura?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you remember...anything?"

Asura raised an eyebrow. "Uh, yeah! Yesterday we went for a walk and ate out!"

Lord Death gave a long sigh. How was he gonna explain all this?

Just then, Spirit walked in, swaying from right to left. "You wouldn't *hic* believe the babes I found today Deathy! They were extravagant!" He exclaimed. Lord Death gave him his classic Shinigami Chop. Spirit grabbed hiss head as he fell onto the ground.

"OW! What'd you do that for?!" He glared up but then noticed the smaller Shinigami. "Wow," he stated, "I must be more drunk thank I realized!"

That earned him another chop.

"Group huddle!" Sid called out. He, Stein, Marie, and Lord Death formed a small circle.

"We can't just tell him!"

"We have to! If Asura nor Spirit knows whats going on, it could lead to catastrophe!"

"It could lead to more catastrophe if we do tell them!"

"We have no choice. We'll break it too them slowly."

They all returned to reality to find Spirit poking Asura.

"It can't be real." He muttered. "It just can't."

"Ahem!" Sid coughed. Asura turned his eyes from Spirit to Sid, and Spirit followed.

"We know you must be wondering whats going on." There were "Mhm's" heard from the small radiance.

"And I'm here to tell you. What you hear may be unbelievably, but it's the truth and nothing but the truth." Sid explained where Marie found Asura, and what happened two years ago in a brief speech. Asura nodded, believing every word while Spirit just gaped.

Asura was always a timid person. Lord Death had made him by taking the fear out of his own soul and making it into one. Kid had been done the same way. Asura had always found comfort in his long scarves and his weapon, Vajra. Vajra wasn't an actual person, just a weapon that felt so real to him. But being consumed by the fear, madness set in. Since he had been apart of The Great Old Ones, they were sent out on a dangerous mission to go kill a group of Witches. Asura had went out and killed them without assistance, getting an odd suspicious from the others. Everything went down hill from there. He devoured innocent human souls and killed numerous animals for the fun of it. The works. But after all that, there was one witch that had destroyed her own body, like Medusa, that had been on Lord Deaths mind for the past several years. He had nearly forgotten about it, but the returning of Asura reminded him.

Her name was Witch Merriam. She had been the head of the team of witches they had gone to defeat, and in Asura's opinion, she was hardest. She had long black hair and sea green eyes and wore a long green, black, and white dress with the patterns of Asura's eyes and hair. That had freaked him out he killed her in a heartbeat. But she still put up a pretty good fight. He hadn't managed to eat her soul, but it didn't really matter to him at the time. All he wanted to do was get rid of his fear.

Lord Death nodded solemnly. "Asura, do you, perhaps, know, how your still alive?" Asura gave a small smile. "Since I'm back to normal, I'll try to help. But nope, I don't know how I'm still alive. Also, who are these people? The guy with the stitches is scaring me!" Typical Asura. Lord Death would have to figure out what was scaring his first born so much. Maybe it was just how he was, or something else.

"Don't worry,Stein here is just a big old sweetheart." Marie said smiling, making Stein blush furiously. Asura hid behind Lord Death, but poked his head out from behind that giant cloak that he always wore. Kid used to do that when he was scared, but he was fourteen now, and Asura? Over a century. His Kid's were weird.

"A-alright. Before we go on, is there anything I need to know?" Lord Death looked at Asura. He was overjoyed that his child was back. It was very hard to believe so, but in this world, most anything could happen. It wasn't the most odd thing he had lived through anyway.

"Well, yes... You do have a brother." Asura's eyes widened, and a big smile plastered his face. "I HAVE A BABY BROTHER?! I've always wanted a sibling!" Asura smiled happily. "Can I meet him?"

That was another thing they hadn't thought of? How were they going to tell everyone that the biggest threat they have faced in over a century was back? Lord Death also knew that since Asura was back, when Lord Death couldn't hold his position anymore, there would surely be a fight of who would take it as the ruler of Death. He had already decided then. that Kid deserved it more than Asura, and was so much more stable in sanity than Asura had been. He saw it as the smarter choice, and knew that Asura probably wouldn't mind.

"Later. He's at school right about now."

"Can I at least know his name?"

"It's Death the Kid. We all call him Kid or Kiddo for short."

"Kiddo..." Asura repeated. That sounded like an adorable nick name. "Spirit," Marie said, "maybe you should go pick up Asura some civilian clothing? I mean, the scarves are cool but I think we need him to blend in for now." Lord Death nodded and Spirit ran out of the room muttering, "What the heck is going on?"

"Stein, Take Asura to your place-" Lord Deaht started to suggest then stopped. When did that stupid thought come into his mind? It's Halloween over there 24/7! He didn't want to scare him to death. **(No pun intended)** "I mean, take him to Gallows Mansion. Me and Marie will make sure to sidetrack Kid and the others till we can figure something out." Stein nodded. "We should wait for Spirit to get back first."

"Agreed."

Never before had Lord Death been stumped on something so small! This was gonna be tough.

**At the 'A-Asura' part, I had to start typing on mobile, which doesn't have spell check or anything and its SUPER HARD! But I love this story and wanted to get this chapter done today, so I did! I ended the mobile when I got to 'will pay' part where Asura was talking.  
**

**I am rushing this a slight bit, but I'm sure ya'll don't mind. I wanna do another one after this, probably without Eikey or with. I'm not sure. Anyways, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I WANT REVIEWS!  
**

**Yes, I do update like lightning with long chapters thanks for asking. ^ ^  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**I own only Eikey and the plot. Also Asura's personality was my idea, but Asura himself belongs to his creator, who I forgot his name XD I also almost forgot that I was doing an OC story. Half the time I thought Asura was TEH HIROZ LOL. Read and Review!**

Eikey and Hiro walked home while Excalibur rode in the basket. He kept going on and on about the twelfth century and events that never happened. Because no girl in their right mind would fall in love with a duck-penguin hybrid. Eikey had the urge to slap her hand over his mouth and tell him to shut up, but decided against it, not wanting to draw anymore attention. Eikey pushed the bike onwards, trying to get the annoying talk off her mind. Her attention switched to her little brother, Hiro, who had been quiet the entire walk, twiddling his thumbs. She knew he could get frightened easily, and hadn't meant to scare him. Eikey looked at the road ahead, and saw a building in the distance.

'Finally,' She thought, 'thought we'd never make it!'

There was a rather small, apartment building, which had many windows and mini decks. Eikey and Hiro, followed by Excalibur, ran into an abandoned alley.

"Eikey, Eikey, Eikey." The witch muttered, and her bike turned into a broom stick. The part where the broom needles sat was actually a giant green star.

"This Excalibur," Eikey started. "Is where some of my magic is stored, so I can fly on my, what I like to call it, Starstick." Excalibur, who was now on the ground, cocked his head. He was never a fan of witches, but didn't necessarily hate them. He was curious though. Curious about why they were hated. It was true that they were all evil. It was there nature to have violent tendencies. But, she wasn't bad. Especially being related to his former Meister, a student of the academy as well. She and Hiro, who grabbed Excalibur, sat on the Starstick and were lifted up into the air. They got to an open window on the top, and climbed inside.

"I hope no one saw us." Hiro muttered. "I hate using the Starstick!"

"Well there was no other way to carry Excalibur, and I wasn't in the mood for walking!" Eikey didn't mention that she wanted to make a good impression as well. Hiro tapped on his older sisters shoulder. "Um, Ike, why is Excalibur here anyway? You never got the chance to explain." Eikey sat on the sofa with a huff and sat cross legged. "Ya know why I kept checking out those old books at the library?"

"Mhm."

"They were about Excalibur and the twelfth century. Turns out they were all fake."

"W-What?!"

"Yep. Excalibur has been cursed by none other than what I have researched to be, a witch." Hiro bit his fingers. Didn't she have anything better to do than to get caught up in a silly adventure involving witches and sorcerers?! He sat down on an armchair.

"So w-what now?"

Eikey smirked. "Now, I try to break the spell. You'll have to sneak some ingredients out of the academy for me.."

"W-what?!"

"Fine, I'll let you have Sundays off!"

"N-No! I can't!"

"Why not?" Hiro put his hands up defensively. "That's suicide! They'll catch me for sure! Why can't you do it? It's _your_ project!" Eikey 'tsked' and put on a kind smile. "Dearest brother, you know perfectly well that the ones who can, will in fact sense my soul wavelength, leading to the discovery that there's a witch in Death City." Hiro crossed his arms and pouted. "Besides, I don't even go to the DWMA. I can't!"

"That's still not an excuse to why I have to do it! Can't Excalibur?!" Hiro knew it was a lost cause. Eikey raised her eyebrow at him, then looked over to Excalibur, who looked just as confused as her. "I don't want to! Can't you find them anywhere else? I'll be expelled!"

"Unless you want me to go through the hardship of more research and the fact that they might not be available anywhere else, I'm pretty sure I can." Eikey crossed her arms. "I know what I need, and it will take you a couple weeks at most! There's not much I need. And you don't want me here any longer than I have to be right?" Hiro sighed, then nodded. "Fine, but you have to treat me to Deathbucks till were done, okay? I hate cooking!" Eikey laughed and nodded. "That's a deal little bro!"

* * *

Tsubaki noticed Kid, Liz, and Patty enter the room quietly while Mifune, who had become a teacher at the academy, was in a long and dreadfully boring speech about some type of plant. He didn't even turn when he said,

"Meet me after class you three, and we'll discuss your punishment for being at least an hour later."

Amazing because they hadn't even made a sound! They hung their head and walked to their seats, ignoring the snickers of the other students. Mifune walked back up to the board, grabbing the chalk to write. Maka grabbed out a piece of paper and wrote a note on it, sneaking it to Liz.

'Important new's. Meet us at the stairs after school.' Liz showed it to Patty and Kid, who nodded in affirmation.

* * *

"What'd ya need us for?" Patty asked, chomping on some candy which was given to her by Mifune, who had realized they were late because of a mission that took longer than they had thought. Kid and Liz had given her their chocolate, since they did not have much of a sweet tooth. "Yeah, and where's Black Star, I didn't see him or hear his mouthing off about how great he is today." Her sister added. Soul, Tsubaki, and Maka looked at each other, and explained what happened.

"Black Star had gotten into a fight with Hiro, and Hiro's older sister happens to be in town." Maka started.

"Hiro? You mean the blond guy that everyone bosses around?" Patty asked. Soul nodded. "Yeah, and turns out his sister, Eikey, is a witch." Kids and Patty's eyes widened as Liz gasped. "A student at the DWMA has a sister for a witch?" Kid put his hand on his chin. "That's unusual."

"It's more than usual, Kid. It's impossible! I wonder is Hiro's a sorcerer!"

"No, my father would have found out by now."

Tsubaki cut in. "Black Star got in a fight with her too. He's busy healing in the infirmary right now, but she didn't even touch him." Liz raised an eyebrow and asked, "Why haven't you contacted Lord Death yet? I'm sure he can deal with her." The raven haired girl shook her head. "That would put Hiro in danger as well. And the weird thing is, she's not evil!" Patty cocked her head.

"I thought all witches were evil."

"Turns out that's not true. When she injured Black Star far more than she meant, she immediately apologized and came to his aid." Maka crossed her arms, and Soul nodded.

"Maybe if we found out where she lived," Kid suggested, "It could help us solve what to do with her." The blond Meister nodded. "Maybe. That should be our goal, at least for now." Everyone agreed. A small mirror shook in Liz's pocket, signaling Lord Death was calling her. "Can we take this?" She asked politely.

"Go ahead." Maka confirmed smiling. Liz, Patty, followed by their Meister, walked over to some benches near a tree, that shaded them from the sun.

"Heya Kiddo!" Lord Death greeted happily. "I have another mission for ya!" _Another_ _mission?_ Kid mentally groaned. Wasn't this enough for the day?

"There's a Kishin on the lose near Cairo, Egypt! I need you to take of it for me." He still wasn't ready to be talking to his father after the argument about that new powerful Kishin that had appeared, but it seemed his father left him no choice but to comply with his orders.

"Alright father. We'll be there."

"Thanks! Report to me after you've finished!"

"Will do." He shut off the communication with a sigh. "We've got a mission," he called informing the others, "see you later." The team waved their goodbyes and went back to the conversation they were having.

"Once Black Star gets better, we'll look around down town. But for now, I'll look in the middle section." Tsubaki said.  
"Alright. Me and Soul will search in the upper section tomorrow. Soul Perception should help too." Maka nodded.

"Yeah. And if that doesn't work, we can follow Hiro home, even though spying is _so uncool_." Soul put emphasis on 'so uncool' which earned him a Maka chop. After that, she and her white haired friend headed home, unknown to the surprise that wait there.

* * *

"Come on! Man, you are so slow sometimes!" Hiro called to his older sister, who was was finishing up brushing her hair.

"Wait for me at the at the alley edge. I'll be there in a minute!" Hiro sighed and nodded, walking down the stairs of the apartment building. They were going to Deathbucks, just like Eikey promised. She put the brush down, and put her hair in a pony tail. She wanted to look good, even though this place was just down the street, and was just an ordinary coffee shop. Even though she wasn't too pretty nor too ugly, you never know when you'll meet the man of your dreams! She looked over t o Excalibur, who was busy ranting about the twelfth century... AGAIN! "Don't make too much noise Excal," Eikey had given him a nickname, since Excalibur was a name that could get hard to pronounce at times. "We'll be back within an hour's time. You can watch TV, read, or rant to yourself quietly." Excalibur heard, but continued talking.

"And that was when I set the world record!"

* * *

Hiro leaned against the brick wall, waiting for Eikey. 'I wish she wouldn't take so long.' He thought annoyed. 'Girls can be so-" his thoughts ended once he heard some familiar voices coming from the opposite side of the building.

"I'm telling you Maka! It's-"

"Oh hush up! You sound like an angry three year old." It was Maka and Soul! He peeked from behind the wall to see them entering the door.

"Anyways, we'll check up there tomorrow. Though I'm guessing Hiro and the witch live in the down town district." Soul huffed and walked through the door.

"Go on without me, I think I dropped the keys!"

"Gah! Maka! Don't tell me-"

"There's always the spare! Just use those and I'll look around in my bag." The voices ended with a slam of the door. Hiro was panicking!

'Oh no no no! They know! I mean, yes the know, and not no they know! Gah! I have to tell Eikey!' But if he rushed in there, they would definitely know where they lived then! But if they saw Eikey... GAH! This was so confusing! He decided to let Eikey handle it. She was much better with people than him, and it was her problem anyway!

* * *

Soul opened the door to his and Maka's apartment, and shut it as soon as Eikey opened hers. She was reading a book as Maka walked up the steps, saying. "I found it." But her happy mood changed once she ran into a small figure.

"Oh I'm sorry!"

"No, it's my fault!"

Maka looked and nearly gasped. It was Eikey! Eikey's eyes widened, and had to suppress a smirk.

"Oh, hey Maka! Sorry about your friend, hehe." Maka was speechless. Eikey lived _here?!_ In the same apartment building as her and Soul?! She just couldn't believe it!

"U-uh... It's fine." Maka quickly moved by her, making her ways to the door that lead to her room. "I'm in a hurry, so I can't stay and talk! Sorry!" She slammed the door behind her, as Eikey just looked in shock, bit that soon turned to a smirk. She continued down the stairs and went out the door, to meet a panicking Hiro.

"E-Eikey! Maka and Soul have-"

"Maka and Soul? I missed Soul, but me and Maka had a delightful conversation."

"Wh-Wha? But they know!"

"Know what?"

"Ab-bout your Witchiness!"

"Oh I know."

"Huh?" Hiro stopped his jabbering and gave a confused look. "What?" Eikey smirked. "I know that they know. It's quite obvious." Eikey left out the part that she had heard Maka yell Soul Perception, and that she wouldn't have found out unless Maka had told her outright. But she wanted to look cool to her little brother! "Let's just have a little fun with them shall we?"

* * *

**I love torturing Kid XD SO MUCH FUN! Like the new twist eh? Wasn't expectin' that now were ya? LOL XD**

**Eikey isn't all what she makes up to be huh? XD She's so dumb sometimes X)**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I NEED THEM BADLY OR OTHERWISE I GO INTO A LONG DEPRESSION!**


	7. Chapter 7

**EIKEY IS OWNED BY ME. SHE IS MY SLAVE.**

**Crona will be a guy. He won't show up much though. He just confuses me.**

The Next Day.

Crona screamed as he ran through the obstacle course, swinging Ragnarock like it was nobody's business.

"HEY! Watch it! Ack!" Ragnarock was hit in the face by an oncoming beam. "Stop running and start slicing and dicing!" Crona obeyed and chopped on off another one of the swinging beams. The course as made of tall, swinging beams, spikes, and some poisonous snakes. Nothing too dangerous for the kids at the DWMA.

"Ahh!" Crona slipped, nearly falling into the pit of spikes. If it hadn't been for Ms. Marco, their assistant gym teacher, he would have been done fore.

"Ah, Crona." She said smiling. "I've been looking for you." She plopped him on the ground, helping him steady himself. "Are you alright?"

Crona managed a nod, nothing able to come out.

"Great! Mind helping me with the little ones?" She pointed to a bunch of children, who looked as if they were playing kick ball. "Most of them are Weapons, but the other half are Meisters, who's parents wanted to get them started early." She sighed. "I deal with them alone, and you seem good with children. Mind helping me?" Ragnarock, who had turned back into his smaller form, on Crona's back said "No problem Ms. Marco! Crona and me will do that job lickety split!" Ragnrock wasn't this nice to everyone. He just happen to like Ms. Marco, and her cooking, a ton!

"Crona and I." She corrected. The raven haired woman, who also wore a short braid, led them to the small children.

* * *

Maka rushed into the apartment, slamming the door loudly behind her. She cringed when it made the loud sound, shaking the table slightly. She hoped she hadn't made too much racket, she didn't want to disturb the neighbors.

"Maka?! What the heck?!"

The blond looked over to Soul, who appeared to be thinking whether she was insane or not. "Sorry." Maka muttered. Blair had jumped onto Soul, in her human form. Soul looked over at the half naked cat-girl. "Get off of me!" She purred and swiftly shoved his face into her chest.

"You've played with Maka all day! Now spend some time with Blair!" He took his face away, then shoved his hands into hers. "GET. OFF." The purple haired girl laughed, then turned into a cat, and ran off.

"I'll go pick up some groceries for supper! Stay put you two!"

Soul sighed with relief, then looked over to Maka, who stared at the TV. "Maka?" She looked over to him, coming back to her senses. "SOUL!" She screamed, slapping him. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!"

'She's gone nuts!' Soul thought, raising a hand to his face. "Tell you what?!"

"That the witch lives here!"

"Here?!"

"In the apartment doofus! I met her in the hallway." Soul's eyes widened. "I must have gotten in here before she came out of her room!" He replied. "I did hear a door close." Maka looked down, then sat on the couch beside him.

"Sorry Soul. I'm getting to caught up in this witch business."

"No kiddin'."

She slapped him again.

"I MEAN, SOUL," Maka sighed and decided to change the subject. "We need to tell the others, and make sure we know where she is at all times." Soul, who was now getting some naughty images into his head, agreed. "Aaaaaall the time."

"Soul..."

"I'm not thinking anything!"

"Really? Then why is your nose bleeding?"

"Blair! I swear!"

Maka put her hands on her hips. She hoped he hadn't been around Blair too much, to be hitting on every girl he sees. "Just promise me you won't go flirting okay?" Maka's eyes widened. "Flirting..."

"Maka? You okay?" He saw a smile creep onto her face. "THAT'S IT SOUL! FLIRTING! All we need to do is get her to fall in love with you! Or BlackStar. Kid might even work! Then she'll fall right into out hands!"

"I think he's too young for her-WAIT WHAT?!

"True."

"What?! NO!" Soul disagreed. Maka folded her arms and looked over to him. "What? You think he might work?" Soul shook his head. "Then whats the problem?"

"I am not doing your dirty work for you!"

"Soul, were not going to be dirty."

"Not that kind! I am not going to flirt with a witch! Or any other girl for that matter! I thought we were in a serious relationship!"

"Your not going to actually fall in love with her, we're going to set a trap! It's full proof!" Maka clapped her hands together, while the white haired boy face palmed.

"Who says she'll fall in love with me anyway? I'm sure she has a boyfriend anyway!"

"Soul, you irresistible! Eikey will fall head over heels for you!" Soul tried to cover his blush, but Maka saw right through him. "Hey... Soul..." She walked towards the door and peaked out.

"Y-Yeah?"

"Are they... currently home?"

"How should I know!? You're the one who saw Eikey out in the hallway!" Souls eyes widened, realizing what she was doing. "You are not going in there!"

"Why not? If we can sneak in, then maybe we can find out what type of boys she likes. You can act like that type of boy, and it will be easier." Maka was a mastermind, a genius perhaps. But this was suicide! "What if she comes back?"

"You can be the look out while I look around!"

"They'll find out!"

"I'll put everything back in place, don't worry." She walked out the door, but Soul rushed and grabbed her shoulder. "What if someone's home? What if it's locked?" Maka turned, and put a hand to her chin. "Come with me," she stated, "I have a plan."

* * *

**I made Ms. Marco because I felt they needed more Teachers besides Mifune, Stein, Mari, and Sid. She's here for information purposes and to be a teacher.  
**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the wait! I'm going to start a Legend of Zelda fanfic soon, (No OC's) so if you're into that, look forward! I'm almost done with my other fanfic, so I'm gonna finish that before I update anymore. I already have everything in this story written out in my head, the hard part is...is the typing part. TT-TT Also, this might go on a short hiatus...I really don't know.**

"Maka!"

"Soul, stop it!"

"Ack!"

"Don't lean that way!"

"Maka this isn't the best idea-AHG!~"

Soul fell off the trash can while Maka clung to the brick railing. So far, they were trying to enter Eikey and Hiro's house by climbing through the window. Maka's idea did not sound so appealing to Soul, but he had decided to go along with it anyway for the sake of his partner. And as of now, he was fearing for both his and and his girlfriends sanity.

"Soul! Help me!"

"How do you suppose I do that? I can't help very well from down here!"

"Turn into a scythe or get more trash cans! Anything would be helpful!"

Soul huffed and put his hands on his hips. "How will turning into a scythe work? I'll just be sitting on the ground! And I don't want to get anymore trash cans, I nearly fell four times if not more!

"Soul!" Maka whined, pulling herself up. "Well, I finally got up no thanks to you!" Soul glared, as he helped more than she did. She pulled out a bobby pin and opened the locked window, climbing inside. They had originally tried the door, but too many people had passed by, and they did not want to be suspicious. "Come up here! I'll unlock the door!" Soul mumbled something incoherent and crossed his arms, walking back inside their apartment building. Maka looked around. There was a small table, a TV, a kitchen, a bathroom, two rooms, and a bookshelf. There was a flower on the window sill and rugs tossed out around the room. Cozy and casual. Maka tiptoed quietly, wondering if Hiro had a pet. She heard a knock at the door and jumped. Was it Eikey and Hiro? She mentally slapped herself. Would they knock at their own house?

"Maka! Open up."

"Okay, okay, calm down."

The blond opened the door and Soul walked in, looking around. "Why did we do this again?" He asked, sighing to himself. Maka glared and put her hands on her hips. "Because Soul, there might some information about this witch if we look hard enough. And I say this house is the first place we should look!" They then heard a familiar voice coming there way.

"-I'm going to California~!" Excalibur sang to himself, holding a book that was tattered. Maka and Soul looked at the small white penguin-duck hybrid and he looked back up at them in an odd silence. For what seemed like forever, Excalibur started singing again.

"In the United Kingdom, I'm looking for him! I'm going to California-MMPH!" Maka put a hand over his mouth and shoved him onto the couch. "What are you doing here?!" Maka whispered, seeing if anyone was passing the room. "I could ask you the same thing." Soul chuckled, and was elbowed by Maka afterwards. Excalibur cocked his head. The book he had been holding had fallen to the ground, and Soul picked it up. The young white haired boy flipped through the pages as Maka questioned Excalibur, but got no answers in the process. "Hey, Maka." Soul nudged her arm," Look at this." Maka swung around, ready to pummel Soul for interfering, but looked at the book in his hands. It looked at least fifty years old, but Maka could tell it was older than that. Much older.

"Look at the end." He said, pointing to the marks left by the pen which headed downwards. "It's unfinished. And look at this too!" He then pointed to the name 'Excalibur', but everything else was either smeared or in a different language. "It's Excalibur..." He stated, as Maka took the book from him.

"This..." She muttered, "Let's take this."

"What?" Soul exclaimed, hoping he had heard wrong.

"Let's take this book back to our apartment and study it!" She repeated with more force. "If we can translate this, it might lead to some more clues about Kishins or Witches." Soul didn't know what to say. "And I know what you're going to say Soul, but we'll return it after we're done." Maka said, walking towards the door. Soul looked back over to Excalibur, who had started singing again, then back at Maka. "But, Maka! Have some common sense! What if they do the same thing we did and sneak into our house, and find it there!" Maka looked back and raised an eyebrow.

"And why on Earth would they do that?"

"Why on Earth would we do this?!"

"To get information!"

"Exactly!"

"But, Soul," She smiled sweetly, maybe trying to butter him up. "We aren't witches!" The walked out of the apartment, and into theirs. "Yeah, we're just mentally deranged students on a wild goose chase!" The weapon raised his hands in the air dramatically. "There's nothing wrong with the witch! She's the sister to a boy at the DWMA, who isn't evil! Why would she be dangerous if she was Hiro's sister? Hiro of all people!" Maka sat down on the couch and opened the book up again, the looked up at Soul.

"It's called betrayal Soul. People do it all the time." Maka looked down at the floor. "I know how it feels." She whispered, remembering her father cheating on her mother. That was some form of betrayal wasn't it? Her green eyes had persistence in them as she looked back up at Soul, who was standing by the door. "And besides, I'm not saying she's evil. I am saying that there's a chance that she could be, or could turn evil. Who knows what's behind that pretty little face of hers." She ended the last part in disgust. Eikey was kind of pretty, but that's all she really was. She may have been a witch, but her smarts weren't very high.

"What about Excalibur?"

Maka nearly laughed at that.

"Come on Soul, he isn't that smart. I don't know why they have him, or what his purpose is, but he certainly won't tell Eikey or Hiro that we were there. I bet the most he would do is sing about intruders."

To Maka's surprise though, basically all she had just said was a total, and utter lie.

* * *

**I don't really know what to put here but, here's the eighth chapter. I have an update list now, so this should update more frequently.**


End file.
